space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode47
What are the Shadow Reavers up to? * We had a bit of time before Gregor's trip through the Tree Gate so we hid the Swirling mass of Shadow Reavers (crafty field engineering by Pete) * Pete also modified the anti-reaver field to be Shadow Reaver friendly (only in the cargo hold) * We took turns teaching Kiwi's followers Spirit Lore so they could help delay the 'doom time' * Oz taught his Necrite Spirit Lore and then took it to the cargo hold where the Reaver Metal infusion attracted a Shadow Reaver which possessed the Necrite ** this answered a long-standing question about whether Necrites have souls and also how susceptible they are to Reaver posession * The Reaver didn't like being forced out of the Necrite host and turned hostile forcing a combined Gaze and a quick kill by Kiwi (Oz graciously accepts the party's gratitude for the extra combat checks) * Gregor was a little miffed at having to wait for us to clean up the Reaver mess but Oz managed to delay him with reasonable diplomatic aplomb * Kiwi spent time on Spirit Lore and bought us valuable days on the Doom clock * We travelled through the Gate to Veilos with Gregor and spent a block being diplomatic * On Veilos Kiwi and Oz met with Purrina regarding the Reaver spy and found that she had reduced the suspects to six people, one of whom was Rayoradca (sp?) * Rayoradca is McGruff's girlfriend and lead technical administrator. She checked out after an initial background check but Pete went deeper and hacked her email which revealed encrypted transmissions in her email * The Encrypted transmissions went back years and divulged many secrets of anti-reaver tech to the two lords responsible for the Spetznatz fleet invasion of the Smoke Ring (we're pretty sure these guys are either Reavers themselves or working directly with the Reavers) * We grabbed Rayoradca in a lightning daylight ambush and took her into the depths of the Veilos security installation where we proceeded to 'nicely' interrogate her. ** 01 reached out to us after we nabbed her to help maintain order. Apparently, he's set himself up as some kind of Galactic Representative of Order using Gineer upgrades from the Ark(s) * The interrogation revealed: ** She had a relationship with the kovinus darkfriend lords brother on Yaveh ** She suffers from narcolepsy (for a long time) ** She suffers episodes of lost time (for last 6 months or so) ** She convincingly claims to be innocent ** She's likely getting possessed by a Reaver occasionally and spilling her secrets ** Since our Reaver Sense is not 'tingly' its likely a Shadow Reaver. Also, Shadow Reavers are immune to Veilos 'light'. The Reaver has probably been on Veilos since before the shield was activated. *** Thanks to Oz's experiments with Necrites and Shadow Reavers we know they can possess hosts just like regular Reavers *** We still do not know if the Fist are safe from Shadow Reaver possession (they follow some of their own rules) * It's not clear whether the Shadow Reaver Spy is working with the 'bad' Reavers or following his own agenda but the fact that it is sharing our anti-reaver tech secrets means its not our friend. We need to find it and stop it. Ideally, before it finds out that the real reason we're on Veilos is to access the Central Repository. * We decided to wipe Rayoradca's memory using Oz's neuralizer so that the Reaver Spy would not catch on if she was possessed before we caught it (when possessed the Reaver instantly knows everything the host knows) We left things off with Veilos security inbound as Rayoradca freaks out when she finds herself alone with a bunch of strangers (we're disguised and she can't remember us) in the "vivisection chamber" deep in a secure Veilos installation (where she happens to be administrator). note: This is actually a minor reality bail since Oz reverted back to his natural self while interrogating Rayoradca. 33 generic 11 mystic for the logger. Back to Space Junk LogCategory:Space Junk